La rareté vampirique
by Blihioma
Summary: Cross prend pour la première fois un élève, il est assez spécial, au niveau des ses capacités ainsi qu'au niveau de son physique. Quel est donc ce nouveau vampire exceptionnel ? Que cache-t-il comme secret ?
1. La Rareté Vampirique

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de -Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Fantasy

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**La rareté vampirique**

Yû Kanda est un jeune homme de 18 ans aux longs cheveux d'ébènes et aux yeux en amandes, bleus nuits. Ce jeune homme n'est pas du genre à parler amicalement aux gens, c'est plutôt un solitaire, qui fréquente le moins possible les endroits bondés. Il est devenu un vampire à l'âge de 10 ans, alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir, le maréchal Froi Tiedoll l'avait mordu et transformé en vampire.

C'est donc avec lui que nous allons débuter cette histoire de vampires. Comme expliqué avant, Kanda n'est pas du genre à aller dans des endroits fréquentés et encore moins à un bal, pourtant son maître avait réussi, avec une simple phrase, à le faire se préparer pour le bal avec empressement. Cette phrase était une source de honte pour le vampire :

« Si tu ne viens pas, Yû-kun, alors je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'amener à l'école, en te tenant la main, tous les jours. »

C'est donc à peine deux minutes après, que Kanda ressortit près à aller au bal donné par le marquis Wisely.

Dans cette société de vampires, il y a deux puissantes familles au dessus des autres vampires : la famille Noah, dirigée par le Prince Millénaire, et le Haut Gouvernement, avec à sa tête le puissant vampire Malcolm C. Luberier. La famille Noah est divisée en treize branches. Pour le Haut Gouvernement, qui relevait plus d'une organisation que d'une famille, elle est partagée en deux groupes : d'un côté les grands maréchaux, les maréchaux et leurs disciples, et de l'autre, les représentants de leur organisation dans le monde, au nombre de sept.

Depuis quelque temps, la tension entre ces deux familles avait augmentée et les bals organisés par les familles permettaient de garder un certain équilibre dans leurs relations. C'est pourquoi, il était important que les maréchaux y participent, surtout que ces derniers temps, des chasseurs de vampires seraient apparus.

C'était donc à contrecœur que Kanda se rendait au bal organisé par Wisely Noah, avec son maître, Tiedoll, et ses deux autres apprentis : Marie Noise, c'est un vampire encore mineur à 28 ans, et Daisya Barry, un vampire de 19 ans.

La notion de mineur est donnée aux vampires qui n'ont jamais fait l'amour, ils continuent de vieillir tant qu'ils ne sont pas devenus majeurs.

Pendant le voyage, Kanda n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais il avait suivit la conversation de ses compagnons avec attention :

« Ce sera un bal de vampire ? » Questionna Daisya.

« Oui, et si mes sources sont exactes, tous les maréchaux et les disciples seront là, ainsi que la plupart des membres de la famille Noah. » Lui appris Tiedoll.

« Même le maréchal Cross ? » S'étonna Marie.

« Même lui. » Affirma Tiedoll.

« Pourquoi ? Normalement, il est en mission spéciale, non ? » S'enquit Daisya.

« C'est juste, mais il parait qu'il aurait un disciple. Et le premier bal est important pour les nouveaux vampires. »

« "LE" maréchal Cross a un disciple ?! » Avait crié Daisya, tellement son étonnement était grand.

Kanda avait été lui aussi étonné par cette nouvelle, mais il ne dit rien.

C'est le marquis Wisely, lui-même, qui les accueillit. Comme l'avait dit Tiedoll auparavant, Kanda remarqua que tous les membres de la famille Noah étaient présents, excepté le Prince Millénaire et Mightra qui manquait à l'appel. Au loin, le vampire aperçu les autres maréchaux et leurs élèves, mais Cross n'était pas encore arrivé. Au total, il y avait treize vampires du Haut Gouvernement et onze membres de la famille Noah. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, d'autres vampires étaient présents.

Kanda resta dans son coin, à regarder les autres parler et danser.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme, vêtu d'un long manteau noir aux bordures et aux fils d'ors et d'un chapeau identiquement cousu, entra, il portait un masque sur la face droite de son visage et ses cheveux de feu descendait jusqu'à sa taille. C'était le maréchal Cross Marian. Il s'avança vers le marquis Wisely et lui présenta ses respects, il lui demanda ensuite quelque chose que Kanda n'entendit pas, tous comme la réponse de son interlocuteur.

Cross se redirigea vers la porte et de sa forte voix, il appela :

« Allez ! Dépêche-toi d'entrer Baka Deshi ! »

Suite à ça, un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus cendre, apparu. Ses traits féminins, ses lèvres rosées et son teint pâle faisait penser à une fille. Sur la face gauche de son visage, une cicatrice rouge passait par son œil avant de s'arrêter au niveau de l'os de sa mâchoire, avec un pentacle renversé en haut de la cicatrice, autour de lui, voletait le golem de Cross, Timcanpy, qui pourtant ne quittait jamais son créateur.

Son regard est un peu froid, rêveur et indifférent. Pourtant, pour un vampire, le premier bal est une chose merveilleuse, mais lui semblait s'en contreficher et regardait autour de lui, toujours avec ce même regard.

Kanda l'observait, un peu surpris, il avait imaginé autrement le disciple de Cross, ce coureur de jupon : il s'attendait à voir débarquer une jeune fille innocente et chaleureuse, pas un garçon froid et indifférent à tout. Le disciple de Cross s'avança vers Wisely, s'inclina face à lui et le remercia d'une voix qu'il ne put entendre.

Les premières personnes qui l'approchèrent furent évidemment, Lenalee Lee, une vampire mineure pour qui les amis passent avant tous, et Lavi Bookman, un vampire majeur au caractère chaleureux et social et à l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 18 ans depuis plus de 10 ans. Le rouquin lui posait des tonnes de questions, pour attirer son attention, ce qui n'eu pad l'effet voulu. Lenalee le coupa :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le blandinet la toisa de haut en bas avec un regard sans vie et lâcha :

« Pourquoi je te dirais mon nom, alors que tu ne t'es même pas présentée ! »

Sa voie était aussi froide que son regard, mais la vampire ni fit pas attention :

« C'est vrai, désolé. Je suis Lena... »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le disciple de Cross se dirigeait vers son maître.

Marie s'approcha de Kanda et répondit à sa question muette :

« Ils utilisent la télépathie. »

Kanda regarda les deux vampires discuter avec leurs esprits, tout en écoutant Marie, qui continua :

« Ce pouvoir n'est donné qu'à une poignée de vampires et l'on dit que si un vampire boit le sang de l'un des leurs, il acquiert cette faculté. »

De leurs côtés, Wisely et Road, une vampire mineure de 14 ans appartenant à la famille Noah, n'avaient presque pas quittés des yeux le disciple de Cross : il dégageait une odeur et une aura, qui pour eux, leurs étaient familières. Donc dans un hochement de tête, ils s'avancèrent vers Cross pour le questionner.

« Dîtes moi, Maréchal Cross, où avez-vous trouvé cet enfant ? » Commença Wisely.

« Hm ? Ah ! Ce gamin ! C'était il y a moins d'un mois, en Angleterre, à Londres. »

« Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demanda Road.

« Allen. Allen Wal... »

« Walker ! »

Un jeune homme blonds entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers Allen.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Link ? »

« Je suis sensé te surveiller, Walker ! Tu ne peux pas me planter dehors. »

« Je le sais, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, si tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ? »

« Je me fiche de si j'ai le droit ou non, ma mission est de te surveiller et je te surveillerais. »

Wisely qui avait suivi cet échange, se tourna vers Cross :

« Et lui ? »

« Howard Link, l'assistant de Luberier. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » Continua Road.

« Il doit surveiller Allen, puisque c'est mon premier élève. »

« Ah, je comprends mieux. Au fait pourquoi est-il devenu un vampire ? »

« Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, allez lui demander vous-mêmes. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je subis un interrogatoire. Je me trompe ? »

« Effectivement. Il nous semble... Comment l'expliquer ? »

« Familier. » Intervint Road. « Il nous semble familier. »

« Je vois, je peux répondre à cette question alors. Je pense qu'un parent d'Allen serait un vampire. Quand je l'ai transformé, j'ai sentis du sang de vampire dilué dans son sang humain et mon impression c'est confirmé, puisqu'il ne lui a fallut que une heure pour se transformer, alors que, normalement, il faut plus de deux semaines. »

« Impressionnant ! » Siffla Wisely.

« Et ce n'est pas tout : il ne s'est pas nourri une seule fois de sang depuis sa transformation... »

Cette phrase impressionna vraiment les deux membres de la famille Noah qui en restèrent bouche bée. Pourtant, Cross continua :

« Et... c'est lui qui m'a donné le pouvoir de télépathie. »

Ils terminèrent leur conversation sur cette dernière révélation, car Cross se dirigeait vers un groupe de femmes qui l'appelait.

« Alala, qui est vraiment ce garçon ? » Se demanda Wisely.

« Peut être que c'est son fils, le fils de... » Commença Road, mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, car un groupe d'hommes vêtu de noir et avec des armes entra.

« Les mains en l'air, nous suspectons la présence d'un individu dangereux dans cette salle. Veuillez garder votre calme et vous regrouper. »

Toutes les personnes présentes obéirent. Allen se trouvait entre Cross, Kanda et Tiedoll. Un peu plus loin, la famille Noah s'était instinctivement regroupée ensemble. Pendant plus de dix minutes, personnes ne parlaient et les hommes en noirs les regardaient et chuchotaient entre eux. Allen perçu une discussion :

« A ton avis, quels sont les vampires et qui sont les humains. Les chefs ne nous ont rien dit à ce sujet. Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? »

« Idiot ! Les chefs ont dit que nous devrions tous les tuer, puisque l'on ne sait rien, sauf qu'il y a des vampires dans cette pièce. »

« Mais il y a aussi des enfants, on ne pourrait pas les amener dans une autre pièce pour les interroger, non ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ces enfants pourraient tout à fait être des vampire eux aussi ! »

Allen envoya alors un message télépathique à son maître :

° Maître, ce sont des chasseurs de vampires et ils comptent nous exécuter sous peu. °

° J'ai compris, occupe toi d'eux. Tut les tous ! °

° Bien reçut, maître. °

Allen s'avança vers les hommes. Les autres vampires ne bougèrent, et le regardèrent. Les hommes en noirs se tournèrent vers le blandin.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, jeune homme ? »

Allen ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer.

« Regarde ses cheveux, tu crois que c'est un vampire ? »

Allen ne s'arrêta pas et continua de marcher vers le groupe d'hommes.

« Arrête-toi ! »

Allen n'en fit rien.

« Arrête-toi ou je tire et ne va pas t'imaginer que je plaisante ! »

Allen avança encore en les regardant avec un regard qui pourrait geler n'importe qui sur place. Les hommes en noirs prirent leurs armes tout en tremblant devant les yeux d'Allen.

Ils firent feu. C'était pourtant trop tard, Allen avait disparu de leurs champs de visions. Un cris se fit entendre. Les chasseurs de vampires se retournèrent : un de leur homme était étendu au sol, la tête retourné.

« Attention ! C'est un vampire ! Feu ! Tiré dès que vous l'apercevez ! »

Les ordres étaient clairs et simples, pourtant ils furent durs à appliquer : Allen se faufilait tel une ombre derrière les hommes et les tuaient en un coup. La réaction des chasseurs furent immédiate : ils se rapprochèrent pour mieux se défendre.

Malheureusement pour Allen, ce plan marcha. Quand il s'attaqua à un autre chasseur, il évita de justesse une balle d'argent qui passa près de sa joue, lançant un petite égratignure d'où son sang coula. Il évita les autres balles, mais son champ d'action s'étant resserré, il avait peu de place pour bouger. Le cerveau d'Allen cherchait une idée pour ce sortir de là et elle fut trouvé.

Allen se pris une balle dans le bras gauche, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, bizarrement, il évita plus facilement les autres balles, alors que de son bras, le sang coulait abondamment. Sans que les chasseurs ne s'en rendent compte, ils reculaient petit à petit, pour éviter le vampire qui s'approchait de temps en temps d'eux. Puis tous moururent.

Les spectateurs n'avaient pas bien compris ce qui c'était passé, pourquoi les hommes s'étaient d'un seul coup tous tombés. Allen ne fit pas attention aux félicitations qu'on lui donnait. Il se dirigea dans un coin sombre de la salle et se laissa tomber au sol.

« Vraiment impressionnant, ce garçon. » Commenta Wisely.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui c'est passé, mais c'est vrai. » Affirma Road.

Wisely sourit : lui, il avait pu avoir ce qui c'était passé. Allen avait bougé de façon à ce que les tirs de ses ennemis soient réguliers, au moment où il a pris la balle dans la bras, le tempo à changé, il avait un coup d'avance sur eux. Après quand le blandinet avait fait semblant de ne faire que s'approcher, il avait porté un coup direct à son ennemi, mais c'était un coup à retardement d'où le fait qu'ils avaient pu bougé encore pendant un moment et c'est aussi pourquoi, les chasseurs de vampires restant s'étaient tous effondrés d'un coup.

Lenalee s'était approché d'Allen pour le soigner, mais celui-ci la repoussa sèchement. Wisely s'avança à son tour, mais Allen n'eu pas le temps de l'envoyer voir ailleurs.

° C'était vraiment un combat impressionnant que tu nous as offert, Allen-kun. °

° Je suis content pour vous, si ça vous as plu. °

° Au fait, comment va ta blessure ? Elle doit être assez sérieuse, même si tu as fait exprès de te prendre la balle dans le bras. °

° Alors vous avez pu tous voir ? Je vous félicite. °

° Oh non ! C'est à moi de te féliciter d'être devenu aussi fort en un seul mois. °

° Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est tout à fait normal. °

° Et ton ouïe, c'est normal également ? °

° Je l'avais avant de devenir un vampire. °

Wisely insista pour soigner sa blessure, mais Allen refusa fermement, donc le marquis s'éloigna pour rejoindre Road.

« Il est vraiment intéressant ce garçon. »

« Tu sais Wisely, tu peux l'appeler par son prénom, t'as l'air d'un vieux en parlant comme ça. »

Link s'approcha d'Allen, après que Wisely ce soit écarté.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Walker ? »

« Non, laisse-moi tranquille, toi aussi ! »

« Comme tu voudras, ne viens pas te plaindre après. »

Allen retira lui-même la balle d'argent profondément enfoncé dans son bras. Il se brula un peu les doigts au contact de balle anti-vampire, mais il ni fit pas attention. Cross l'observait de loin.

*Toujours aussi solitaire, Allen.* Soupira Cross.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Tiedoll.

« Salut, j'aurais un service à te demander. »

« C'est rare de ta part, Cross. Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Tu pourrais garder mon disciple une semaine, s'il te plaît. J'ai autre chose à faire. »

« D'accord, je veillerais sur lui. »

« Et toi, c'est rare que tu acceptes tout de suite. » Plaisanta le maréchal.

« C'est qu'il me rappelle un peu Yû après sa transformation. » Expliqua Tiedoll.

« Attention, ne va pas lui mettre tes idées bizarres de famille en tête. » Rigola Cross.

Tiedoll ria avec lui un moment, avant de se diriger vers Allen en compagnie du maître de celui-ci.

« Baka Deshi, j'ai autre chose à faire, tu... » Commença Cross.

« Je suis pas sourd. Je vais devoir rester avec le maréchal Tiedoll. » Le coupa Allen, tout en continuant la phrase qu'il avait commencé.

« Bon, au revoir. » Lança Cross en s'en allant.

Tiedoll amena Allen vers Kanda, Daisya et Marie, pour le présenter.

« Allen-kun va rester une semaine avec nous. Soyez gentil avec lui. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, mais ne s'approchèrent pas de lui à cause de ses blessures faite par les balles d'argents et parce qu'ils étaient effrayé par lui depuis la démonstration de sa force. En fin, c'était le cas, de Marie et Daisya, mais Kanda lui proposa sa main. Allen la regarda, puis son possesseur.

« Je suis Yû Kanda. »

« Allen Walker. » Fit ce dernier en serrant la main du vampire.

Link arriva avec une boite pharmaceutique dans les bras. Il força Allen à se laisser soigner. Allen finit par accepter si seulement c'était lui-même qui le faisait. Il s'enferma donc dans une pièce, seul.

« Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de s'enfermer ? » Demanda Kanda.

« Simplement parce que les fumés dégagées par les balles en argent sont trop toxique pour les vampires. Il nous protège. » Lui appris Link.

Kanda ne cessa de fixer la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Allen. Celui passa par la porte. Sur sa joue, un petit pansement cachait sa blessure à la joue, quand à son bras, un bandage l'entourait. Il avait la boite pharmaceutique sous le bras et dans l'autre des bandages imbibés de son sang. Il allait sortir pour les brûler mais Wisely l'arrêta :

« Laissez, je m'en occuperais. »

Allen repartit donc vers Kanda. Ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots, mais déjà un lien mince et fragile commençait à naître entre eux. De retour chez Tiedoll. Il fut décidé qu'Allen dormirait dans la même chambre que Kanda, puisqu'ils s'entendaient bien.

**oOo**

Tard dans la nuit, Kanda se réveilla avec une horrible faim au ventre. Allen qui dormait dans une couchette, parlait dans son sommeil :

« Neah, ne... Pars... Zzzz... Pas... Zzzz... Zzzz... Papa... Zzzz... »

Kanda l'écouta comprenant qu'Allen parlait de son père, Neah. Soudain, la pleine lune entra par la fenêtre et éclaira la pièce. Kanda rougit un peu en voyant un peu l'image qui se trouvait devant lui : Allen était torse nu, laissant dévoilé sa peau d'un blanc immaculé et faisant naître des reflets argentés sur ses cheveux. Le blandin agrippait fermement sa couverture et sa tête penchée sur le cou, laissait voir son cou aussi blanc que sa peau et dont les contours des veines se voyaient parfaitement. Les yeux de Kanda virèrent aux rouges, preuve de sa faim et de son envi de boire du sang.

Il se pencha doucement vers Allen, pour ne pas le réveiller, mais celui- ci avait les sens tellement affutés qu'il ouvrit les yeux alors que Kanda se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de son cou, crocs découverts et yeux d'un rouge sang. Kanda s'éloigna prestement, mais l'envi de sang le tiraillait. Allen le regarda, lui ne comprenait pas cette envi, mais son maître lui en avait parlé comme une drogue. Il pouvait à peu près comprendre ce que ressentait Kanda. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Kanda, qui essayait toujours de reprendre ses esprits.

« Vas-y. Tu as faim, n'est ce pas ? Moi ça ne me gêne pas. Sers-toi. »

Allen avait penché sa tête de côté, tendant son coup. Comme Kanda le regardait, mais ne réagissait pas, le blandin attrapa la tête du vampire assoiffé et la ramena vers son coup.

« Je me moque pas de toi, vas-y. C'est douloureux, non ? »

Kanda n'hésita pas et plongea ses crocs dans la chair blanche du cou d'Allen. Ce dernier plissa juste les yeux de douleur. Kanda but goulument le sang, pendant qu'Allen attendait qu'il ait fini, en lui caressant la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il commença cependant à vaciller, Kanda ne s'arrêtait pas et le sang commençait à lui manquer.

« Kan... da... »

En entendant son nom, le vampire arrêta tout de suite et alla se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce, horrifié par le fait qu'il avait faillit tuer Allen.

Allen se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se soigner. Quand il ressortit, il tendit une tasse à Kanda. Celui-ci la prit mais ne regarda pas Allen. Il leva quand même la tête, quand il vu que le contenu de la tasse n'était autre que du sang.

« Tu as encore soif, alors boit. C'est le sang que j'ai essoré de mes bandages. Alors, il est pas forcement bon, mais voilà. »

Il montra son bandage au bras qu'il venait de refaire. Kanda bu le liquide rouge et retourna au lit. Il n'arriva pas à se rendormir et il demanda à Allen.

« Je... Est-ce que je peux... dormir avec toi ? »

Allen ne lui adressa pas un regard, mais il se poussa assez pour qu'une deuxième personne puisse dormir sur la couchette. Kanda se coucha contre Allen et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Allen ne parla pas de l'incident de cette nuit et Kanda lui en fut reconnaissant. Etrangement, les blessures qu'Allen s'était fait la veille étaient complètement refermées excepté celle du bras. Pour ce faire pardonner, Kanda avait demandé à Allen se qu'il voulait, mais le blandinet l'avait juste regardé avec un sourire et n'avait rien dit.

Quatre jours passèrent pendant lesquels, Allen sortait parfois, sans dire où il allait. Seul Tiedoll et Marie semblait être au courant et ils n'avaient rien dit quand Kanda et Daisya leurs avaient posés la question. Allen revenait toujours, mais pas une seule fois sans qu'une tache de sang orne ses habits. Kanda avait demandé à Allen qui lui avait répondu :

« Je fais la chasse aux chasseurs de vampires. C'est la mission que m'ont confié les grands maréchaux. »

Kanda était resté figé sur place, ce gamin était vampire que depuis un mois et il recevait déjà des missions de rang S, alors que lui, vampire depuis 8 année, il en était encore qu'aux missions C.

La nuit Kanda se réveillait souvent tiraillé par la faim et Allen lui offrait toujours de son sang, frôlant à chaque fois la mort. Cependant, cette nuit, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas le cou d'Allen qui captivait son attention, ni son envie de sang, mais c'était ces lèvres qui l'attiraient et le sentiment qu'il ressentait, lui était inconnu. Il ne se leva pas et resta dans son lit à fixer les lèvres d'Allen et le reste de son corps, le détaillant dans les moindres détails.

Allen finit par ouvrir les yeux, sentant un regard sur lui. Il croisa celui de Kanda et il demanda :

« Tu as faim ? »

« Pas vraiment... » Répondit Kanda sans le quitter des yeux.

Allen ne dit rien de plus et se retourna. Kanda se glissa dans son lit et l'enlaça. Allen sursauta, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que pensait faire Kanda mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'il fasse ça. Il se retourna donc pour le lui faire comprendre, mais il n'eu le temps de dire mot que Kanda captura ses lèvres avec passion. Allen essaya de le repousser, mais leur proximité l'empêchait de se mouvoir facilement. Kanda fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche d'Allen pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec sa jumelle.

L'esprit d'Allen s'embrumait et il avait du mal à penser clairement. Il avait juste une seule pensée qui le fit rougir : il ne détestait pas ce contact et même, il l'appréciait. Kanda lâcha Allen pour faire parcourir à ses mains le corps de son futur amant. Le futur amant en question le laissa faire en poussant de petits gémissements par moments. Kanda ne s'attarda pas trop sur le torse du plus jeune, car l'objet de son désir était plus bas. Il enleva le pantalon que portait Allen et commença à masturber le membre bien dressé de son vis à vis.

Allen jouit dans la main de Kanda, celui-ci prépara son intimité en faisant lentement bouger ses doigts dans l'intimité du plus jeune. Il le prit ensuite doucement et lentement. Allen lui griffa le dos à plusieurs reprises, mais Kanda ni fit pas attention et ils finirent par jouir ensemble. Kanda se retira d'Allen et ils s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A la fin de la semaine, Allen aurait du repartir avec Cross. Pourtant ce ne fut pas lui qui vint chercher Allen, mais le marquis Wisely. Il avait discuté rapidement avec Allen et celui-ci l'avait suivi. Marie avait pu entendre toute la conversation :

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je voudrais vérifier si tu es le fils de Neah. »

« Que voulez vous à mon père ? »

« Alors tu es bien son fils. Et bien vois-tu, je suis le frère de ton père, qui était lui-même un vampire. »

« Et comment pourrais-je vous croire ? »

« Il en ce moment à ma résidence. »

Allen était alors partis sans ses affaires et sans un mot à Kanda.

Arrivé à la demeure de Wisely, Allen suivit celui-ci dans les caves du bâtiment. Dans l'une d'elle, son père était attaché. Allen voulut entrer, mais Wisely l'arrêta :

« En ce moment, il est malade et ce serais dangereux de l'approcher. »

« Il n'y a pas de médicaments ? »

« Seul ton sang pourrais, je pense, le guérir. »

« Alors... »

« J'ai dit "je pense", car dans le cas contraire, il mourra. » Avait dit gravement Wisely.

Allen était resté à la porte plusieurs heures, sans bouger. Il regardait juste son père, désormais sa seule famille depuis la mort de sa mère, là, étendu sur une table et attaché. Wisely l'avait regardé pendant toutes ces heures, essayant de pénétrer ses pensées, mais celles-ci étaient scellées. Il lui souffla alors :

« Que décides-tu, Allen ? »

« Je vais le faire, je vais lui donner de mon sang. »

Wisely le fit entrer et Neah commença tout de suite à s'agiter, mais quand il vit Allen, il se calma un peu et se mit à murmurer son prénom :

« Allen... A... llen... Allen... »

« Je suis là papa. »

Allen s'était approché de son père et caressait doucement sa tête. Neah se calma au contact de son fils, mais sa maladie le rongeait toujours. Allen tendit le poignet vers la bouche de son père et celui-ci le mordit à pleine dents. Il but le sang que lui offrait son fils, mais comme Kanda la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter et Allen finit pas s'évanouir.

Quand il se réveilla, il était attaché dans une chambre. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait. Wisely entra :

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé Allen. »

« Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

« Rien de spécial, c'est juste que pour nous, membre de la famille Noah, tu es ce qu'on appelle une rareté. »

« Et ? »

« Et j'aimerais bien de posséder. »

« Si vous parlez de faire l'amour, c'est un peu trop tard. »

« Oui, je sais, je l'ai sentis. Mais pour te posséder, il ne suffit pas de te prendre le premier. » Affirma-t-il avec un rictus.

« Et en quoi suis-je une rareté ? » Demanda Allen, pendant qu'il envoyait un appel à l'aide à Kanda et pour gagner du temps.

« L'enfant né d'un vampire et d'un humain, possède de grands pouvoirs. Et qu'arriverait-il à ton avis, si cet enfant avait à son tour un enfant ? »

« Il serait encore plus puissant. » Répondis Allen.

« Exactement. »

« Mais ce ne sera pas vous qui serez puissant, alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je pourrais absorber cet enfant puisqu'il serait le mien. » Lui apprit Wisely, tout content de l'effet de surprise qu'il provoqua sur Allen.

Wisely s'approcha d'Allen et commença à le déshabiller. En moins d'une minute, Allen était nu et Wisely s'apprêtait à le prendre de force. Il enfonça son membre sans aucune préparation et cela fit crier Allen de douleur. Wisely esquissa un sourire en lui demandant :

« Alors, c'est comment ta première douleur, Allen ? »

Le blandinet ne pu répondre, car Wisely s'évanouit la tête en sang. Derrière lui, Cross le regardait furieux. Il libéra son disciple qui rétorqua :

« Vous en avez mis du temps, je déteste jouer la comédie, surtout avec des idiots pareils. »

Il se revêtit rapidement et laissa Cross seul dans la pièce pour rejoindre Kanda. Il s'en fichait pas mal qu'il soit une rareté ou un banal vampire. Tous ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de rester avec Kanda pour toujours. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, c'était aussi le souhait de son amant, qui ce fichait pas mal des origines de la personne qu'il aimait.

Wisely fut arrêté et envoyé en prison. Le père d'Allen avait été empoisonné et il fut vite remit sur pieds. Depuis l'enfermement de Wisely, les relations entre la famille Noah et la Haut Gouvernement ne furent jamais aussi bonnes, de plus elles étaient renforcées par l'amour que ce portait Kanda et Allen.

**FIN**


	2. Bonus

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de -Man sont à Katsura Hoshino

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance / Fantasy

**Pairing :** Allen x Yû

**°0o0°**

**Bonus : La mission de Cross**

Le maréchal Cross était très populaire auprès des femmes et il était un homme de confiance qui ne brisait jamais les promesses qu'ils faisaient.

Or, il avait promit à sept femmes en même temps de passer une journée entière avec elles. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle il avait du laissé Allen aux bons soins de Tiedoll.

**Le premier jour :**

Il avait du suivre une femme dans les magasins toute une journée. A la fin de celle-ci, il était vanné.

**Le deuxième jour :**

Il avait du jouer aux supporters pour les beaux yeux d'une autre femme.

**Le troisième jour :**

Il avait du accompagné une vampire à 5 opéras ennuyeux.

**Le quatrième jour :**

Il avait du aidée une quatrième femme à tenir son magasin de fleurs.

**Le cinquième jour :**

Il avait été obligé de se laisser faire chouchouter par une femme.

**Le sixième jour :**

Il s'était promené avec une femme dans tous les jardins de la ville.

**Le septième jour :**

Il s'était pris une claque quand il avait dit qu'il devait aller sauver son disciple.

Heureusement pour lui, les vampires sont résistants. Il put donc, plus ou moins, tenir le coup. C'est aussi pourquoi il avait préféré une arme à ses poings lorsqu'il du arrêter Wisely.

**Fin de rapport de mission du maréchal Cross Marian.**

**FIN**


End file.
